¿Me enseñarías a amar?
by Monedita123
Summary: Sorpresas, situaciones tristes y momentos estúpidos harán que Kageyama y Hinata poco a poco se den cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Pero... no siempre todo tiene un final feliz.
1. Parque de atracciones

_**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.**_

* * *

Este fanfic lo escribí hace unos dos años en Wattpad y por fin me digné a terminarlo hace meses. No voy a editarlo al 100%, pero corregí la ortografía.

Quería subirlo recién a ff porque fue mi primer fic de Haikyuu.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Parque de atracciones.**_

* * *

 **~~Miércoles~~**

Era un día normal y corriente, el sol brillaba y el esfuerzo en el entrenamiento de los chicos de Karasuno se hacía notar. Practicaban, practicaban y practicaban ya que el torneo de primavera se acercaba y no tenían tiempo que perder. Cuando terminó el día, el entrenador Keishin decidió pensar en algo bueno para motivar más a su joven equipo.

—¿Cómo podría hacer que se diviertan después de todo el esfuerzo que ponen en ello? Tal vez, invitarles a comer... No, eso está muy visto. ¿Llevarlos al cine? Mmm... Nah, no me convence. —Comentaba Ukai mientras se comía un bollo de carne.

—Y si... —Añadió Takeda algo pensativo.

—¿Y si qué?

—¿Y si los llevas al parque de atracciones?

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Al parque de atracciones? ¿Pero eso no es para críos? —Replicó Ukai sobre aquella idea.

—A mí me parece una buena idea. Siguen siendo algo infantiles y las atracciones probablemente les haga mucha ilusión. —Contestó Ittetsu seguro de ello.

—Ahora que lo dices... A los cabeza de chorlito como Hinata y Nishinoya les podría gustar.

—¿Decidido entonces?

—Seh, puede venirles bien algo como eso. —Concluyó el entrenador.

 **~~Jueves~~**

—¿Y el entrenador? —Preguntó extrañado Sugawara.

—Ah, cierto. Ha tenido que ir a arreglar unos asuntos importantes, mañana os tiene que comunicar algo. —Aclaró Takeda.

—¡¿Y de qué se trata?! —Interrumpió Hinata al escuchar la conversación.

—Es una sorpresa. —Respondió el profesor con una sonrisa.

 **~~En el parque de atracciones~~**

—Espera, si una entrada son 1390 yenes y son 12 jugadores, más Kiyoko, más Takeda y yo... ¿20850 yenes en un solo día? ¡¿Qué clase de parque de atracciones es este?! —Reclamó Ukai al reservar las entradas.

—El Parque Spa Land, donde tus sueños se hacen realidad... —Respondió sin entusiasmo y por obligación el encargado del parque.

Después de aquello, Ukai decidió que era hora de ponerse a dieta.

 **~~Viernes~~**

—Sé que el torneo de primavera se acerca y que no hay tiempo que perder. Sé que os estáis esforzando mucho, y por eso he decidido invitaros a todos vosotros este sábado por la mañana al parque de atracciones Spa Land. —Anunció el entrenador satisfecho por su decisión.

—¿Spa Land? —Interrogó Kageyama.

—Qué tontería. —Susurró Tsukishima.

—¿Ese era el asunto importante? ¿Un parque de atracciones? —Preguntó Sugawara algo desilusionado.

—Y yo que pensé que nos iba a invitar a comer... —Suspiró Sawamura.

—O que nos iba a llevar al cine... —Añadió Tanaka.

—Entonces, me debéis 20850 yenes, bastardos de mierda. —Dijo Ukai con una mirada amenazante a todos.

—Era broma, broma. —Aclaró Sugawara intentando calmar a su entrenador.

—Bien, entonces os veo allí a las 9 de la mañana. No lleguéis tarde. —Finalizó Keishin.

 **~~De camino a casa~~**

De noche, lo único que se podía ver eran las dos sombras de los chicos que se dirigían a su hogar. Uno alto y de pelo oscuro y otro enano, pelirrojo y con una bici a su lado.

—¿No te parece emocionante, Kageyama? —Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa a su armador favorito.

—¿El qué? —Preguntó Kageyama sin interés.

—¡Lo de mañana! La verdad, creo que hace años que no voy a un parque de atracciones, me hace ilusión. —Respondió el enano pelirrojo feliz.— Y además, podré pasar un día entero con el equipo... Y sobre todo contigo. —Esto último lo dijo casi susurrando, tan bajo que Tobio no pudo escucharlo.

—¿Y sobre todo? —Interrogó el pelinegro al no entender la última parte.

—Nada, olvídalo. —Mintió Hinata.— ¡Hasta mañana Kageyama! —Aplicó con una sonrisa.

—Ah, hasta mañana. —Respondió despidiéndose de su amigo.

Hinata sabía que todavía no podía decir nada sobre sus sentimientos a Kageyama. Él sabía que era muy pronto y que si lo hacía acabaría mal, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se enamoró de un chico? ¿Por qué se enamoró de un chico así? ¿Tal vez no era amor? ¿Tal vez era admiración? Algunas veces Hinata se preguntaba cosas así. Era algo que no lograba entender, sobre todo porque al principio odiaba al pelinegro y además, es su rival.

—El amor es raro... —Suspiró Hinata mientras se alejaba.— En realidad, no lo entiendo.

 **~~Sábado~~**

Todos se había reunido en la entrada del parque para entrar. A algunos les daba igual, pero otros estaban ilusionados por aquel día, sobre todo Hinata y Nishinoya que no dejaban de saltar y gritar.

—¡Mira Shouyou! —Exclamó Nishinoya mientras señalaba una inmensa montaña rusa.

—¡Es como Whaaaamm! —Respondió Hinata mientras saltaba.

Cada uno se dispersaba en grupos a diferentes atracciones. Yuu y el pelirrojo se dirigieron a aquel lugar, pero por desgracia, para subir debían medir mínimo 1,65 metros.

—Lo siento niños, regresen el año que viene cuando sean un poco más grandes. —Informó la encargada de la montaña rusa.

—Esto es discriminación... —Susurraron ambos chicos en un rincón mientras Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se burlaban.

—¡Eh! ¡Tsukki! ¡Subamos a eso! —Exclamó Tadashi.

—Está bien, pero cállate. —Respondió Kei mientras iba a la atracción que sugirió su amigo.

—¡De acuerdo Tsukki! ¡Espera! —Dijo feliz Yamaguchi alcanzando al rubio.

Mientras tanto, Tanaka se dio cuenta de los comentarios de unos jóvenes sobre Shimizu.

—Qué guapa es... —Comentó uno de ellos.

—¿Le decimos algo? —Interrogó el otro.

—¡Eh, eh, eh! ¿Qué tenéis con nuestra mánager? ¿EH Malditos? ¿Queréis pelea? ¿EH?! —Amenazó Tanaka espantando a aquellos chicos.

Sugawara, Daichi y Asahi fueron a los coches de choque. Asahi no quería, pero al final le convencieron y sucedió lo que era obvio; un niño pequeño empezó a llorar al ver que Azumane estaba al lado suyo en uno de los coches.

—¡Mamá, ese señor me da miedo! —Lloraba el niño.

—¡Guardias! No deberían dejar subir a este tipo de atracciones a hombres como ese. —Se quejó la madre mientras se llevaba a su hijo lejos de aquel '' _señor_ ''.

—Somos un poco mayores para esto, ¿verdad? —Dijo Sawamura.

—¡Qué va! Si el único que parece un viejo es Asahi. —Contestó Sugawara.

—Qué cruel... —Respondió Azumane.

Después del acontecimiento con la montaña rusa, Nishinoya se unió a Tanaka para dirigirse a otras atracciones con Kiyoko. Eran rechazados, pero eso les ponía.

—¡Kageyama! —Exclamó Hinata señalando la casa del terror.— ¡Montemos allí! ¡Allí!

—¿Seguro? Luego no estés llorando. —Informó Tobio retando a Shouyou.

—¡C-Cállate! —Dijo el pelirrojo avergonzado.

Los demás fueron a divertirse en otras cosas. El entrenador y el profesor compraron unas manzanas de caramelo, se sentaron y se pusieron a hablar sobre el torneo. Ennoshita, Kinoshita y Narita se subieron al tiovivo; muchos niños les miraban de forma rara. Y mientras, en la casa del terror, el pelinegro y el pelirrojo estaban acojonados de miedo.

—K-Kageyama... N-No tendrás miedo, ¿verdad? —Interrogó Hinata cada vez acercándose más a Tobio.

—¡P-Pues claro que no! E-Esto es solo una atracción infantil... —Respondió Kageyama.

El silencio invadió todo. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a aparecer algo para darles un susto de muerte, y así fue. El rostro de un hombre ensangrentado con un cuchillo, vestido de negro, con heridas por toda la cara y ojos de psicópata apareció antes ellos. Lo único que se escuchó fueron los gritos de estos dos idiotas, que sin que se den cuenta, estaban abrazados.

—¡Estás muy cerca, muy cerca Kageyama! —Gritó Hinata al darse cuenta.

—¡C-Cállate! ¡Es tu culpa, idiota! —Respondió el pelinegro.— Y sobre esto... Ni una palabra a nadie.

—Y-Ya lo sé...

El día pasó más rápido de lo que esperaban, ambos salieron sin aliento de aquella casa. A Kageyama le entraron ganas de ir al baño, y como siempre, Hinata le siguió.

Algo llamó la atención del pelirrojo, y sin que se dé cuenta, estaba mirándole a Kageyama su pene. _''Mierda, es más grande''_ Eran algunos pensamientos de Shouyou.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás mirando?! —Gritó avergonzado Kageyama al darse cuenta de donde miraba el otro.

—¡El tamaño no significa nada! —Protestó Hinata señalándoselo al pelinegro.

—¡Tú...! ¡Idiota! ¡Serás...!

Mientras discutían, dos jóvenes del Nekoma aparecieron en aquel lugar.

—¿Shouyou? —Susurró Kenma bastante feliz de ver al pelirrojo.

—¡Hey! —Saludó Kuroo al ver a los de Karasuno.

—¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?! —Exclamó Hinata mientras forcejeaba con Kageyama.

—Kuroo me obligó a venir... —Informó el cabeza pudín mirando de reojo a su amigo de la infancia.

—¡Eh! Ya que estáis aquí, ¿qué os parece si nos subimos los cuatro a la lanzadera? —Intervino Tetsurō.

—Yo prefiero subir al tornado... —Opinó Kenma.— _"Aunque hubiera preferido haberme quedado en casa."_ —Pensó.

—¿La montaña rusa invertida con loopings? —Preguntó Tobio interesado en ello.

Al final, tuvieron que subir a atracciones menos peligrosas debido a que Hinata era demasiado bajo para las montañas rusas. Lo raro es que pudieron subirse al Star Flyer, donde Kageyama por algún motivo terminó vomitando al igual que el pelirrojo.

Compraron algodones de azúcar, manzanas de caramelos y otros dulces de su agrado mientras hablaban sobre voleyball y buscaban otras atracciones para terminar el día.

—¡La noria! —Exclamó Hinata.

—¿Aquí hay noria? —Interrogó el pelinegro.

—Pues claro. La noria es esencial para finalizar el día. —Informó el pelirrojo.

—Nosotros nos vamos ya, se ha hecho muy tarde. —Dijo Kuroo despidiéndose de los del Karasuno.

—La próxima vez... ganaremos. —Comentó Shouyou.

—No perderemos. —Aclaró Kenma mientras se retiraba.— Nos vemos.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Hinata cogió de la mano a Kageyama y lo arrastró hacia la noria. La puesta de sol era preciosa en aquel momento, se podía contemplar todo el parque desde arriba.

—Eh, Kageyama. —Comentó Shouyou.

—¿...?

—¡Gracias! —Dijo con una gran sonrisa a su amigo, lo que provocó un pequeño rubor en el pelinegro.

—¡¿Y-Y eso a qué viene?!

—Gracias a ti hoy me he divertido mucho. —Respondió el pelirrojo deseando que ese momento nunca terminase.

—I-Idiota...

Tobio se limitó a desviar la mirada; estaba totalmente rojo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las palabras de aquel enano provocaban que su corazón latiera más rápido? ¿Tal vez era su gran sonrisa? _''No lo entiendo.''_ Era lo que pensaba Kageyama.

Todos se reunieron para regresar a sus respectivas casas. Por algún motivo Kageyama estaba cargando a Hinata en sus hombros. El enano se había dormido, fue un gran día para él y probablemente nunca lo olvidaría.

" _¿Qué es el amor? ¿Me lo enseñarías? Parece difícil y confuso, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me correspondas?_

 _Esperaré a tener el valor de algún día decirte lo que siento. Lo sé, ¿no crees que es muy cursi?"_

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Actualización diaria.**


	2. Gracias, Nishinoya

_**Capítulo 2: Gracias, Nishinoya.**_

* * *

 _"_ _Nunca pensé que lo dirías. ¿Por qué tuve esa actitud? Lo siento, soy un idiota._ _"_

 **~~Domingo~~**

Eran las 8 de la mañana, el sol iluminaba todo a su alrededor y sus rayos entraron por la ventana de la casa de un joven pelirrojo, alumbrando todo y despertándolo. Hinata se estiró y se levantó de la cama, recordando lo que sucedió el sábado.

Recordó cómo pasó un día increíble con la persona que le gustaba, recordó cómo se abrazaron en la casa del terror, recordó que se quedó dormido y Kageyama lo cargó... Fue genial para él, nunca lo olvidaría.

Desayunó y se vistió rápido para dirigirse al gimnasio. Sí, al gimnasio un domingo porque Hinata es así, pero por desgracia, cuando llegó estaba cerrado.

—¿¡Hahhh!? —Se quejó el pelirrojo.

Decidió esperar un rato practicando pases contra la pared, hasta que divisó al pelinegro acercándose.

—¡K-Kageyama! ¡E-El gimnasio está cerrado! —Sollozó Hinata dirigiendo su mirada al armador.

—¿Eh? ¿No lo sabías? Pero si ayer lo dijer... —No pudo terminar la oración porque recordó lo del sábado.

Kageyama se puso como un tomate y tapó su cara con su mano al acordarse de que ayer Shouyou se quedó dormido y él lo tuvo que cargar todo el camino. Mientras sucedió aquello, el entrenador informó que el gimnasio estaría cerrado y no iría porque tenía otros planes; debía buscar un trabajo para hacer horas extras, sino no sobreviviría a fin de mes con todo el dinero que gastó.

—¿Ayer qué? —Interrogó Hinata mirando dudoso al pelinegro.

—¡N-Nada!

—¿¡Hahh!? Ya sé que tienes problemas de personalidad, pero explícate de una vez...

—¡Hinata, imbécil! —Gritó Kageyama de forma amenazante.

—Qué ruidosos... —Comentó Tsukishima mientras se acercaba al gimnasio junto a Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Sawamura, Sugawara y Azumane.

—¿Con el buen día que hace y ya estáis discutiendo? —Preguntó Daichi abriendo la puerta.

—Solo estaremos nosotros hoy practicando, como ya sabéis, el entrenador tiene planes y les dio el día libre a todos, los que estamos aquí es porque queremos. —Aclaró Sugawara haciendo un señal para que todos entren.

—Que conste que a mí me obligaron a venir. —Aclaró Tsukishima alzando su mano derecha y mirando de reojo a Yamaguchi.

La mañana se pasó rápido por el entrenamiento y decidieron ir a almorzar. Cuando iban a regresar al gimnasio, a Shouyou le llamó la atención una manguera que estaba tirada en el suelo.

—¿Y esto? —Interrogó el pelirrojo agachándose para cogerla.

—Ten cuida... —Intentó advertir Azumane pero fue interrumpido y ahora se encontraba con todo el cabello mojado.

—¡Das miedo! —Exclamó Nishinoya señalando a Asahi.

—¡No me metáis en vuestros líos! —Respondió el que ahora con el cabello así se parecía a samara.

—Hey, Hinata, dame eso. —Dijo Tanaka mientras traía un cubo consigo.

Llenó el cubo de agua y empezó a tirar agua por todos los lados, dejando empapados a la mayoría. Luego, el pelirrojo se unió a ello y empezó a mojar a Kageyama.

—Qué infantiles. —Comentó Tsukishima a lo lejos.

—Verdad, Tsukki. —Le dio la razón como siempre Yamaguchi.

—Ryuu/Hinata, ¡maldito! —Se quejaron el líbero y el armador pelinegro al unísono.

—Ya, ya basta chicos, Daichi-san se va a enfadar... —Intentó intervenir Asahi pero no le hicieron ni caso.

Estuvieron haciendo el idiota durante más tiempo, hasta que Kageyama se quedó pensativo durante un momento. Observó como Hinata estaba completamente mojado y por algún motivo, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada sin que él lo quisiera.

—Oh, vaya, el Rey es un pervertido enamorado. —Declaró el de gafas, pero solo Tobio lo escuchó ya que los demás estaban distraídos con el agua, aunque Yuu estaba alerta de todo.

—¡¿Q-Qué diablos dices?! —Refutó el pelinegro.

—¡Chicos! ¡Venid de una vez! —Anunció Sugawara.— Daichi ya se enfadó... —Susurró.

Después de la hora feliz, llegó Sawamura para arruinar todo con una cara amenazante llena de rabia. Obligó a todos irse a cambiar ahora mismo o impondría un castigo severo.

—Vaya... Daichi-san es un aguafiestas. —Suspiró Tanaka mientras se vestía.

—Fue tu culpa Ryuu, ¿para qué trajiste un cubo? —Acusó Nishinoya al ponerse el pantalón corto.

—Todo es culpa del enano idiota que cogió la manguera. —Replicó Kageyama dirigiendo una mirada furiosa al pelirrojo.

—¡¿Hahhh?! —Protestó Hinata.

—Hey, Shouyou, ¿llegaste a oír lo que dijo Tsukishima mientras jugábamos? —Aplicó el líbero con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Tsukishima dijo algo? —Interrogó el pequeño dubitativo.

—Sí, pregúntale a Kageyama, nosotros ya estamos cambiados y nos vamos al gimnasio, venid cuando estéis listos y terminéis de hablar. —Aclaró Yuu mientras se despedía.

Se quedaron solos el armador y el bloqueador central en el vestuario con un silencio demasiado incómodo. Cada vez ambos se ponían más y más nerviosos, hasta que el enano decidió proseguir.

—Bueno... ¿y qué era aquello? —Preguntó desviando la mirada.

—No tiene nada de importante lo que dice ese imbécil de Tsukishima...

—Ah, bueno...

El silencio incómodo volvió a apoderarse de la sala, pero el armador decidió hablar sobre el tema. Probablemente nunca se arrepentirá de aquello.

—Decía que estaba enamorado. —Susurró.

—¿Quién? —Dijo Hinata un tanto nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Y-Yo...

De repente las mejillas del pelirrojo se pusieron rojas y su corazón sintió un pequeño dolor. _''¿A Kageyama le gusta alguien? ¿Está enamorado de otra persona? Supongo... que es lógico... pero, no sé por qué, me duele. Algo dentro me está atormentando y me siento mal. ¿Por qué? Acaso... ¿Son celos?''_ Pensaba Hinata mientras terminaba de vestirse. Se puso las zapatillas y se fue corriendo de aquel lugar, pero antes de ello el pelinegro le interrumpió.

—¡¿Dónd...

—¡Al baño! —Exclamó Shouyou alejándose del lugar.

El armador regresó al entrenamiento algo cabizbajo y preocupado por el pelirrojo. Le preguntaron por qué tardó tanto y que dónde estaba Hinata, pero él no dijo nada, solo se limitó a levantar la pelota.

—¿Habrán discutido? —Se preguntó Sugawara.

—Probablemente... —Respondió Daichi.

Nishinoya empezó a sentirse un poco culpable por lo sucedido. El pensó que con aquello lograría juntar a ambos idiotas, pero nunca creyó en la posibilidad de que pueda haber resultado al revés. Lo que comentó Kei y la forma en que Kageyama pudiese haber respondido, podría haber dado a entender otra cosa al pelirrojo. Y así fue, este se encontraba en el baño soltando algunas lágrimas que salían por sí solas.

—¿De qué diablos estoy celoso si él no me pertenece? Nunca supe como decirle lo que siento, más bien, no lo entiendo... es tan raro... —Susurraba para sí mismo.

En ese momento alguien entró al baño, y sí, era él. Era el armador de Karasuno, que seguía preocupado por su bloqueador central.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás llorando? —Comentó.

—¡N-No estoy llorando! —Respondió Hinata saliendo del baño.

—Sí, estás llorando. Mira tus ojos.

—¿Y qué...? —Refunfuñó.

—¿Y por qué lloras? —Interrogó el pelinegro mientras evitaba su mirada.

—P-Porque estás enamorado... —Admitió el pelirrojo dándole la espalda.

—¿Y es por eso que te vas corriendo como una niña colegiala cuando la rechazan en su primera confesión y te encierras en el baño a llorar?

—¡C-Cállate idiota! —Gritó Shouyou avergonzado.

—Y sí, estoy enamorado. —Afirmó Kageyama.

Escuchar de nuevo esas palabras provocaron más dolor en Hinata, hasta que todo aquello desapareció cuando prosiguió su respuesta.

—Estoy enamorado... de ti. —Aclaró el pelinegro tratanto de ocultar el rubor que se marcaba en sus mejillas.

Un mar de nuevas emociones inundaron por dentro a Hinata, pero...

—¡Shouyou! ¡Perdón, no tuve que haber dicho eso! —Irrumpió en el baño Nishinoya.

El armador y el bloqueador central se quedaron de piedra. Yuu, al visualizar la situación, se dio cuenta de que la había cagado. _''La he liado parda''_ , pensó.

—Vosotros a lo vuestro, yo nunca estuve aquí. —Dijo el líbero mientras cerraba la puerta y se alejaba lentamente.

Ninguno sabía qué decir ahora. Bueno, ambos se estaban cagando en los muertos de Nishinoya pero eso ya pasó.

—Kageyama...

—D-Dime... —Respondió Tobio bastante nervioso.

—¿E-Eso es verdad?

—Sí...

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos? Está atardeciendo. —Mencionó Shouyou saliendo del baño.

—¡Espera! Aún... aún no has dicho que piensas de ello. —Expresó Kageyama.

Hinata se limitó a sonreírle y se alejó. _''¿Entonces? ¿Le gusto o no? ¿Por qué este estúpido enano no dijo nada? ¿Y por qué su sonrisa es tan bonita?''_ Se preguntaba el armador de Karasuno.

El sol se ponía y se podía apreciar un bello cielo anaranjado. Hinata se dirigía corriendo hacia su equipo que ya se estaba retirando a casa, hasta poder alcanzar al líbero y colocar sus manos en sus hombros pegando un salto.

—¡Noya-san, gracias! —Agradeció el bloqueador central con una sonrisa.

—¡¿EH?! —Se sorprendieron todos los del equipo al ver al enano naranja tan feliz.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —Preguntó Tanaka.

—¿Y Kageyama? —Prosiguió Sugawara.

—¡Explicaos de una vez! —Profirió Sawamura.

—Pero... ¿yo no la había cagado? —Se interrogó Nishinoya.

Todos empezaron a hacer preguntas y a agobiar a ambos. Parecían las viejas cotillas que van de esquina a esquina contando rumores y noticias por doquier.

—Es un secreto entre Kageyama, Noya-san y yo. —Respondió Shouyou despidiéndose de todos.

Cuando Hinata llegó a casa, sus padres se sorprendieron de lo feliz que estaba. Su madre pensó que había conseguido novia, y no estaba tan equivocada del todo, excepto por lo de que a su hijo no le gustaba una mujer; sino un hombre. Fue directo a su habitación, cerró la puerta y empezó a revolcarse en su cama con su almohada como colegiala feliz después de que se le haya confesado un chico, solo que el chico que se le confesó a él era la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

 _''Si lo de ayer fue como el mejor día de mi vida, lo de hoy no sé qué es.''_ Pensaba el pelirrojo mirando por la ventana el atardecer.

—Nii-chan, Mama dice que te dé estas entradas para el cine. Dice que invites a la chica que te gusta. —Interrumpió Natsu, su hermana pequeña.

 _''¿Ir al cine? ¿Con Kageyama...? Suena bien.''_

—¡E-Espera! ¡¿Cómo sabéis que yo...?! —Reaccionó Shouyou bastante avergonzado.

Su hermana se limitó a sonreír y dejar las entradas en la cama de Hinata.

 _"Gracias por enamorarte de mí, no sabes lo feliz que soy ahora, aunque creo que aún no soy capaz de admitir que te quiero. Es raro, nuestro amor es mutuo y todavía no pude decirlo... Perdón. Sé que pronto lo haré."_

 **[…]**


	3. Si no fuera por él

_**Capítulo 3: Si no fuera por él, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.**_

* * *

 **~~Martes~~**

El lunes habían sucedido varias cosas, como cuando les informaron a todo el equipo que en un tiempo irían a Tokio contra el Nekoma y otro equipo. Hinata no dejaba de pensar en ello, pero sobre todo en lo de que tenía que aprobar los exámenes o no podría jugar. Esa situación lo aterraba, aunque con solo recordar que la persona a la que ama le corresponde, se olvidaba de todos sus problemas.

—¡Noya-san! —Exclamó el pelirrojo alegre mientras se dirigía hacia él.

—¡Shouyou! —Correspondió el joven líbero.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor... —Dijo algo avergonzado.

—¡Pues claro! Ya sabes que puedes confiarle todo a tu senpai —Respondió Nishinoya orgulloso de sí.

—P-Pues... quiero invitar a quien tú ya sabes al cine, pero no sé cómo.

—Conque te fue bien con Kageyama, ¿eh? —Aplicó Yuu con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Pero dilo en voz baja!

—¡Tranquilo! ¡Déjamelo a mí! Me aseguraré de que esta noche a las 21:30 _estén_ en el cine contigo. —Prosiguió muy seguro.

—¡Gracias Noya-san! —Gritó Hinata emocionado.

 _ **~~En el cine, 21:29~~**_

Se supone que Kageyama y Hinata disfrutarían del cine solos, comiendo palomitas y uno al lado del otro. Lo que se encontró el pelirrojo en ese momento lo rayó bastante.

—¡¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?! —Exclamó el bloqueador central señalando a todo el equipo de Karasuno.

—¿Que no es obvio? Nishinoya nos dijo si queríamos ir a cine, decía que Hinata invitaba y pagaba las palomitas. —Respondió Sugawara feliz.

—¿Cómo vamos a rechazar una invitación al cine? —Siguió Daichi.

—¡Encima pagas las palomitas! —Rió Tanaka.

Es Martes, son las 21:30 y supuestamente hoy sería otro día genial para Shouyou, pero resultó que su '' _senpai_ '' es bastante idiota.

Una vez en el cine, todos se pusieron a discutir por qué película ver.

—¡Esa peli es para críos! —Exclamó Tanaka.

—¡Pues es mejor que esa basura que quieres ver! —Replicó Nishinoya.

—Chicos, chicos, calmaos. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿verdad Daichi? —Aplicó Suga.

—Deme tres entradas para la película _Seven_. —Decía Sawamura a la encargada del cine.

—¡Daichi! —Gritó Koushi.

—Qué más da, que cada uno vea lo que quiera. Total, Hinata paga.

—Entonces dos entradas para ver _Km.666 Desvío al_ _infierno_. —Dijo Tsukishima.

—Sala 6, a la izquierda. —Informó la que atendía.

—¡¿De qué trata, Tsukki?! —Preguntó Tadashi emocionado.

—Luego te lo cuento. —Contestó Kei con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la sala de la película.

—Pobre Yamaguchi... —Susurró Azumane.

Poco a poco cada uno fue eligiendo una película para ver, hasta que quedaron Tanaka, Yuu, Tobio y Shouyou. El líbero decidió unirse al armador y al pelirrojo para la película, por lo que Ryuu podría elegir cualquier cosa para él solo.

—¡Hey! ¡Miremos _El diario de Noa_! —Sugirió Nishinoya con un plan maestro en mente.

—¿De romance? Bueno... A mí me da igual. —Respondió el pelinegro.

—¡Tres entradas para _El diario de Noa_! —Pidió Hinata.

—Bien, entonces serán dos entradas infantiles y una de adulto. Sala 3 a la derecha, gracias. —Informó la encargada.

 _''Dos entradas infantiles''_. Aquello afectó emocionalmente al líbero y al bloqueador central mientras que Tanaka se burlaba de ellos. Bueno, al menos era más barato.

El pelado esperó que todos se alejaran para mirar la cartelera y elegir su película. Con una sonrisa de malas intenciones, prosiguió a pedir su entrada para un película porno que trataba sobre sexo en el espacio.

—Una entrada para _Sexploration_ _._ —Encargó.

—Su DNI, por favor. —Pidió la encargada.

—Ehm...

—Lo siento, pero usted es menor y debería venir acompañado de un adulto o tutor para poder entrar a ver esta película. Busque otra de su agrado, gracias. —Informó con una sonrisa.

Los planes de Tanaka fueron en vano, pero al menos los de Nishinoya iban a comenzar.

—¿Cuáles son nuestros asientos? —Interrogó el pelirrojo.

—5, 6 y 7 de la fila 8. —Respondió Tobio.

—¡Me pido el 5! —Exclamó el líbero yendo rápido a aquel asiento y sentándose en él con sus palomitas de ración +extra.

La película aún no empezaba, faltaban algunos minutos. De momento todo iba bien ya que ambos jóvenes enamorados estaban juntos, a punto de ver una película romántica y cursi, ignorando al enano que estaba en el otro asiento tragando y bebiendo. Era algo perfecto, hasta que aparecieron los que nadie se esperaba.

—¡Tobio-chan~!

'' _Mierda_ '' Pensó Kageyama al escuchar esa voz.

Sí, Oikawa Tooru estaba en el mismo cine, en la misma sala, en la misma fila, al lado del asiento 7 donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

—¡Qué coincidencia! —Exclamó el armador de Seijoh con una sonrisa.

—No grites idiota, la película ya va a comenzar. —Interrumpió Iwaizumi, el amigo de la infancia de Tooru.

—¡¿El Seijoh?! —Gritó el pelirrojo al ver a ambos sentarse al lado de la persona que amaba.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Preguntó el armador de Karasuno enfadado.

—A Iwa-chan le gustan las pelis románticas y me ha invitado al cine. —Respondió Oikawa.

—MENTIRA, fue todo lo contrario. Me arrastraste hasta aquí diciendo que veríamos una película de acción y me trajiste a ver esta cursilada. —Replicó Hajime con cara amenazante.

—Iwa-chan, solo debes de disfrutar~ Y Tobio-chan, ya veo que estás con el pequeñajo. Te lo tenías guardado, ehhh. —Dijo el de Seijoh sonriendo.

—¡Deja de inventar estupideces! —Refutó el pelinegro sonrojado.

—¡Shhhhhhhhh! —Susurraron los del asiento de detrás ya que la película había comenzado.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos desde que empezó, y ya el pequeño líbero se quedó dormido con la boca abierta. Obviamente, ya no habían palomitas ni bebida.

 _ **~~Sala 6 - Película Km.666 Desvío al infierno~~**_

—T-Tsukki... —Dijo Tadashi acojonado mientras se agarraba con una mano de la camisa de Kei.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó el rubio.

—N-Nunca me dijiste que era una película sangrienta...

—Ah, ¿no te lo dije? Qué pena, ¿no? —Respondió el de gafas mientras disfrutaba de su gore en HD.

 _ **~~Sala 3 - Película El diario de Noa~~**_

Todo hubiera sido mejor sin los de Seijoh estorbando allí. En los momentos románticos de la película, Kageyama y Hinata se ponían nerviosos y se sonrojaban, pero luego recordaban que al lado estaban '' _esos_ '' y suspiraban.

¿Por qué no podían tener un bonito momento romántico ellos también? El pelirrojo es lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Al terminar la película, tuvieron que gritarle a Nishinoya para despertarlo, pues el sinvergüenza estuvo toda la película durmiendo. Salieron de la sala y los de Seijoh se despidieron.

—Nos vemos, Tobio-chan~ —Dijo Oikawa alejándose y con una sonrisa.

Kageyama le dirigió una mirada de furia que parecía decir _''Acabas de arruinarme la noche, hijo de puta''_. Todos se reunieron en el centro del cine una vez terminaron sus películas, pero por algún motivo encontraron a Tanaka en un rincón.

—¡Hey Ryuu! Al final, ¿qué peli viste? —Preguntó Yuu intentando animarlo un poco.

—No pude ver la que quería. —Respondió mientras desprendía un aura negativa.

—¿Qué os pareció _Seven_? —Interrogó Sugawara.

—¡Daba miedo! ¡Y el final mucho más! —Exclamó Asahi.

—¡Pero si apenas salía sangre! —Comentó el capitán del equipo.

—¡Pero aquel asesino le envió en una caja la cabeza de su mujer! —Prosiguió Azumane quejándose del final y haciendo spoiler.

—Tendríais que haber visto lo que vio Kiyoko-san. —Dijo Ennoshita con una cara perturbada.

—¿El qué? —Preguntaron la mayoría.

—Chikara no digas nada. —Ordenó Shimizu.

Todos se quedaron con las dudas y ganas de saberlo, menos yo, porque soy la que narro y sé que la mánager eligió una película _BL (yaoi)_ para ver y disfrutar sola.

—¿Y qué tal vosotros? —Introdujo Suga dirigiéndose a los de primer año.

—Parece que Yamaguchi sufrió. —Dijo Daichi.

—Noya-san se durmió y la película fue aburrida. —Contestó Tobio.

—Qué lástima... —Susurró Koushi.

Comentaron por el camino de regreso sobre sus películas mientras Tanaka y el líbero interrogaban a Kiyoko. Cada uno fue por su camino a casa y se quedaron solos el pelinegro y el pelirrojo.

—¿Te divertiste? —Interrogó el más alto.

—No. Fue una mierda. —Respondió Shouyou cambiando su tono de voz, aguantando sus ganas de llorar y soltar todo ese dolor que acumuló.

—¿Por qué? Parecías feliz ante la recomendación de Noya-san... —Prosiguió el armador.

—Se supone que íbamos a estar solo nosotros dos. —Prosiguió Hinata.

—Noya-san nos invitó a todos...

—¡Noya-san es un idiota! —Replicó el más pequeño.

—Si no fuera por él, ahora no estaríamos aquí. —Dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al enano.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? —Cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—Que tienes que darme una respuesta a lo de la otra vez. —Le recordó Kageyama lo del Domingo.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo una milésima de segundo para luego acelerar y latir mucho más rápido. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y se puso nervioso al darse cuenta de la situación.

La persona a la que amaba se le había confesado. Entonces, ¿por qué él no podía decir lo mismo? ¿Por qué él no podía decirle que le quería? ¿Por qué no podía tener el valor para confesar sus sentimientos? Tenía miedo. Pero, ¿miedo a qué? ¿A no ser correspondido? Pero si se supone que sería aceptado, ¿no? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué era?

—Aún...

—¿Aún el qué? —Interrogó Tobio cada vez más desesperado.

—Es que... aún... bueno... es... aún... pues... es que... quizás... o... tal vez... y si... no, pero... y si que...

—¡Explícate de una vez, idiota! —Gritó el armador al ver como tartamudeaba y no se le entendía bien al pelirrojo.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! —Replicó el pequeño.

—¡¿No entiendes qué?!

—¡¿Por qué me pongo nervioso?! ¡¿Por qué el corazón me late más rápido cuando te veo?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo explicarme bien?! ¡¿Por qué...?! —No pudo terminar de cuestionar, pues Kageyama lo abrazó.

—¿Por qué eres un idiota? —Preguntó el pelinegro con una voz más tranquila.

—¿Cómo tú? —Prosiguió el otro.

—Sí. Soy un idiota, pero te quiero. —Susurró el armador.

—¿Entonces yo también te quiero? —Interrogó el pelirrojo mirándole a los ojos.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, enano estúpido sin remedio.

—Te quiero, Kageyama...

 **[…]**


	4. Esto es comienzo de algo nuevo

_**Capítulo 4: Esto es el comienzo de algo nuevo, ¿verdad?**_

* * *

 _''Hoy ha sucedido. Sí, hoy ha sucedido aquello que deseaba y que a la vez me asustaba. Fue genial, inolvidable, especial y solo puedo darte las gracias.''_

 ** _~~Miércoles~~_**

El Martes sucedió lo que más anhelaba Shouyou en estos momentos de la vida: ser correspondido por la persona a la que amaba. Aquel día se confesaron mutuamente y se abrazaron, por lo que hoy, Miércoles, el pelirrojo no supo cómo reaccionar. Lo más raro de todo fue que Kageyama actuó como si nada del otro día hubiese sucedido, así que Hinata le siguió el rollo y fingió como si nada hubiera pasado. En parte, le dolía un poco, pero era normal. ¿Qué pensarían los demás si se enterasen de lo de él y el pelinegro? Aunque en fin, eso no fue lo único que sucedió.

Pasaron más cosas: tuvieron que estudiar un montón ya que los exámenes se aproximaban, el próximo día tendrían un partido de práctica contra la Preparatoria Ouginishi y la más importante de todas fue que Shimizu había encontrado una nueva mánager. Se llamaba Yachi Hitoka, y gracias a ella las notas de Hinata mejoraron.

—Últimamente te llevas muy bien con ella. —Comentó Kageyama mientras se cambiaba en los vestuarios.

—Sí, ya somos amigos. —Respondió alegre y con una sonrisa el más bajo.

Por algún motivo aquello le hacía sufrir al pelinegro. Sí, estaba celoso y tenía miedo de que una chica rubia y pequeña le quitase a su preciado Hinata. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Acaso no se habían correspondido ayer? Tal vez la mejor opción era preguntarle directamente a Shouyou, o quizás... ponerle a prueba.

—Oye, Hinata. —Dijo el armador mientras terminaba de vestirse.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño.

—¿Qué opinas de la nueva? —Interrogó con un tono de voz amenazante.

 _''¿A qué viene ese tono de voz? ¡Si respondo mal seguro que me mata!''_ Pensaba Hinata.

—H-Hoy es un bonito día, ¿no? —Evadió el bloqueador central mientras seguía a lo suyo.

Kageyama se limitó a suspirar y pasar a lo siguiente. Seguir con la pregunta no llevaría a nada bueno.

—Ayer... —Comentó el pelinegro algo nervioso.

Recordar el '' _ayer_ '' hizo que Hinata empezara a sudar y tartamudear un poco.  
 _''¿En qué demonios piensa ese Kageyama?''_

—Hinata...

—¡S-Sí! —Gritó más nervioso y asustado que nunca el pelirrojo.

—Ayer dijiste que me querías... pero, ¿en qué sentido?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que en qué sentido? —Preguntó confuso.— ¿No es obvio?

—Tal vez solo me aprecias... —Susurró el pelinegro algo decepcionado.

—¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero en el sentido romántico! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? ¡Incluso m-me gustaría que seamos...! —Esto último lo dijo avergonzado después de darse cuenta lo que había admitido y encima en voz alta.

—¿Novios? —Completó Kageyama la oración.

Hubo un segundo de silencio pues ambos se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado vergonzoso lo que acababan de decir. Sí, son bastante idiotas.

—E-Entonces demuéstralo. —Prosiguió el armador haciendo lo posible por ocultar su tan sonrojado rostro.

—¡¿Hahhh?! —Se quejó el bloqueador central mientras se alejaba.— ¿Q-Qué quieres de mí? ¡N-No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Yo no soy el pasivo, me has oído, EH!

—¡No es lo que crees, idiota! —Replicó el pelinegro totalmente rojo.— Es solo... que lo admitas ante todos.

 _''¿Qué pensarán los demás?''_ Hinata siempre se preguntaba aquello y ahora debía hacerse a la idea de que iba a suceder. Si quería demostrar que de verdad amaba a Kageyama debía contárselo a todo su equipo. El único consuelo es que Nishinoya ya lo sabía.

Bueno, ya no había vuelta atrás. El pelirrojo se encontraba en mitad del gimnasio llamando la atención de todos.

—¡T-Tengo que deciros algo! —Exclamó bastante nervioso.

 _''¿Hinata quiere dar un comunicado?'' ''Qué raro.'' ''Esto es nuevo.'' ''Me importa una mierda lo que diga ese enano.'' ''Vaya, qué será lo que querrá decir...''_ Eran algunos pensamientos de los jugadores mientras se acercaban.

—K-Kageyama... —se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire y proseguir— ¡Kageyama y yo estamos saliendo!

El silencio inundó el campo de volei. Todos se quedaron de piedra menos Nishinoya que puso una sonrisa como si su plan hubiera funcionado a la perfección y Kiyoko que puso una cara que parecía decir: _''Bien, mi OTP es canon''._

La primera persona en actuar fue Yachi, que lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue _''OH DIOS, ¿DÓNDE ME HE METIDO?''_. La joven rubia se dirigía a la puerta de salida, pero Shimizu la detuvo.

—Hinata, hoy no es el día de los inocentes. —Sugawara fue el primero en hablar.

—¡Q-Qué gracioso! —Prosiguió Tanaka nervioso.

—Hinata, con eso no se juega... Imagina si Kageyama te hubiera escuchado. —Introdujo Sawamura.

La moral de Hinata se desplomó en un par de segundos con los comentarios de sus compañeros. Nishinoya miraba preocupado a todo el equipo intentando decir algo.

—¡Oye! ¡Shouyou en verdad... —No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por la salida del pelirrojo.

Shouyou se fue corriendo del gimnasio con la mirada decaída hacia los vestuarios.

—No me creyeron. —Le informó al pelinegro.

En el gimnasio el silencio lo inundó todo. Al parecer, se habían dado cuenta de que lo que habían dicho fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Oh, vaya, parece que no sabéis que los idiotas pueden enamorarse entre ellos. —Comentó Tsukishima mientras proseguía con sus actividades de voleibol.

 _''La hemos cagado pero bien.''_ Pensaron la mayoría.

El líbero fue el primero en seguir a Hinata, pero al llegar la puerta de los vestuarios estaba cerrada.

—¡Hey! ¡Shouyou! ¡Kageyama! —Gritó mientras forcejeaba el pomo de la puerta.

La abrieron rápidamente para que Yuu pudiese entrar y luego la cerraron de golpe.

—¡N-Noya-san! —Sollozó Hinata dirigiéndose hacia su _senpai_.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó Kageyama.

 _''¡Mierda! Esto no es lo que había planeado.''_ Pensaba el pelinegro mientras buscaba una manera de hacer algo.

—¿Eh? —Nishinoya puso cara de duda.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Y sí, eran Mama Suga y Papa Daichi que estaban preocupados por los de primer año y su líbero que había desaparecido misteriosamente. Como los de dentro decidieron quedarse en silencio, la preocupación afectaba cada vez más a ambos y poco a poco todo el equipo estaba detrás de esa puerta.

—¡Hinata, Kageyama, sabemos que estáis aquí! —Exclamó Sugawara.

—¡Abrid de una vez! —Aplicó el entrenador.

—Noya-san está también allí, ¿no? —Comentó Tanaka.

—¡E-Esto se puede solucionar! —Introdujo Asahi.

—Por vuestra culpa tengo que estar aquí, idiotas sin causa, salid. —Dijo Tsukishima.

—¡Por favor! —Rogó Yamaguchi.

Hinata, Kageyama y Nishinoya intercambiaron miradas cómplices y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—¿No crees que lo mejor es abrirles? —Admitió el pelinegro.

—Dejádselo a vuestro senpai. —Aplicó Yuu mientras se paraba y dirigía hacia la puerta.

La abrió un poco y asomó su rostro.

—¿Qué queréis? —Interrogó el líbero.

Koushi suspiró y dirigió una mirada a todos. A su señal la mayoría empujaron la puerta e hicieron caer a Nishinoya.

—¡Cómo os atrevéis! —Gritó Nishinoya señalándolos.

—Hinata, Kageyama, no sabíamos que de verdad vosotros... —Dijo Daichi.

—No parece que... —Prosiguió Tanaka.

—No es que no confiemos en lo que dijo Hinata, sino que... —Aplicó Sugawara.

—Entonces, que lo demuestren. —Introdujo Shimizu.

—¡¿Eehhh?! —Se sorprendieron la mayoría.

—Esto es de locos, yo paso. —Comentó Kei mientras se retiraba.

—¡Espera Tsukki! —Exclamó Yamaguchi acompañándole.

Después de lo dicho, muchos se retiraron ya que era algo vergonzoso mirar lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Solo se quedaron Sugawara, Daichi, Tanaka, Asahi, Shimizu y Yachi, la cual estaba traumada y se encontraba detrás de la mánager de 3ro.

Sí, su primera vez sería delante de siete personas. Lo positivo de esto, es que por fin haría _''eso''_ con Kageyama. Y si estáis pensando en sexo pues no es así, es solo un beso.

Ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos y se miraban una y otra vez pues no sabían quien daría la iniciativa. Los espectadores estaban ansiosos, hasta parecía que disfrutaban. Kiyoko sacó su cámara de fotos y Nishinoya visualizaba todo con su típica, cautivadora y bonita sonrisa.

Y entonces sucedió. Hinata se puso de puntillas para besar a Kageyama y este le correspondió cerrando sus ojos. Fue torpe, bastante patético, pero aún así, fue el primero y el comienzo de algo que duraría para siempre.

Daichi y Sugawara parecían felices y sorprendidos, Asahi y Yachi parecían traumatizados, Kiyoko parecía que estaba a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal, Tanaka se fue al baño, y Nishinoya... Bueno, Nishinoya es Nishinoya y se puso a aplaudir y a comentar tonterías.

Cuando abrieron los ojos y se volvieron a mirar, estaban completamente rojos. No tenían palabras para lo que había sucedido, pero... fue especial.

 _''Este es el comienzo, ¿verdad? Aquí empieza nuestra historia, ¿no es así? Muy pronto estaremos juntos para siempre.''_

 _Eso es lo que Hinata creía..._  
 _Nunca se iba a imaginar lo que sucedería en un futuro no muy lejano._

 **[** **…]**


	5. La botella de Nishinoya

_**Capítulo 5: La botella de Nishinoya.**_

* * *

 **Este capítulo contiene algo de lime.**

* * *

 **~~POV Hinata~~**

¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Nada más despertarme vi a un Kageyama semidesnudo a mi lado.

—¡¿Hahhhhhhhhhhh?! —Grité haciendo que se despierte.

 **~~Flashback~~**  
 **~~POV Narradora~~**

Habían sucedido miles de cosas después de aquel primer beso entre Hinata y Kageyama. Hitoka Yachi se unió oficialmente, consiguieron ir a los partidos de práctica donde estaban Nekoma, Fukurodani y otras dos escuelas, entrenaron duro, pero, por desgracia, sucedió algo que hirió profundamente a Hinata.

Él solo le había pedido un favor a Kageyama; que la levantara para él, ya que quería mejorar por su cuenta dejando de cerrar los ojos. Parecía como si ese beso no hubiese significado nada y hubiera quedado en el olvido, pues el pelinegro no mostró mejorías en su personalidad. Una pelea, insultos, lágrimas y dolor, mucho dolor.

Shouyou siempre había considerado a Tobio alguien muy especial, la primera persona a la que de verdad había amado. Ambos estaban sufriendo, _inclusive_ se llegaban a ignorar y casi ni hablar hasta que el entrenador Keishin decidió presentar a Hinata ante el antiguo entrenador del Karasuno: Ukai.

Kageyama por su parte llegó a pedir la opinión de Oikawa, con el que se encontró por casualidad y se rehusaba a aquello.

''—¡No quiero! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! —Decía Tooru.'' A pesar de ello, consiguió que el mayor le dijera que el enano pelirrojo era el que tenía el control.

Llegaron de nuevo los partidos de práctica y todos los jugadores de Karasuno entrenaron mucho; ataques combinados, saques con salto, armar jugadas... Todos menos Tsukishima, que creía que el esfuerzo era en vano.

El pelinegro decidió adaptarse al pelirrojo y practicar levantando la pelota de tal forma que Hinata pudiera decidir por sí mismo. El pequeño se dio cuenta y por fin pudo comprender que Kageyama sí pensaba en él y que de verdad, lo amaba.

De momento todo iba bien, pero llegó la noche en la que todo cambiaría. Se encontraban Hinata, Inuoka y Kenma en la habitación a punto de irse a dormir, pero apareció el culpable de lo que sucedería a continuación.

—¡Hey Shouyou! ¡¿Te unes a nosotros?! —Gritó un Nishinoya eufórico al llegar corriendo a la habitación.

—¿Eh? —Respondió el pelirrojo con cara de duda.

—¡La botella! —Exclamó el líbero entusiasmado.

Exactamente nadie sabía cómo había ocurrido aquello, pero ahora mismo se encontraban Hinata, Kageyama, Sugawara, Tanaka, Kenma, Lev y Kuroo alrededor de una botella en la habitación del líbero.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —Introdujo Bokuto al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Hay espacio para dos más? —Interrogó Akaashi con voz calmada.

—¡Obvio! —Respondió Yuu.

Tsukishima estaba a punto de largarse de la habitación junto a otros espectadores que se temían lo peor, pero Yamaguchi lo impidió pidiéndole un favor a Kuroo y Bokuto. Ahora sí estaban completos: el rubio de gafas se encontraba atado de pies y manos alrededor de aquella pequeña botella de cristal.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto saldrá bien? —Preguntó Tanaka a Suga.

—Claro que sí, Daichi nos permite jugar con la condición de no hacer ruido y no acostarnos muy tarde. —Informó el de cabello gris.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se supone que será esta cosa? —Interrogó Kageyama.

—Primero tenéis que saber que este juego es conocido como: _''¡La botella de Noya-san!''_ —Explicó el más bajo.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —Aplicó Hinata dubitativo.

—¡Que yo pongo las reglas! —Respondió el líbero señalándose a sí mismo.

—Oh, no. Mejor me largo. —Decía Tsukishima mientras se arrastraba intentando escapar.

—¡Tsukishima maldito! ¡No huyas! —Exclamó Yuu bastante enfadado por la acción de aquel rubio.

—Creo que es mejor que yo también me retire. —Añadió Kenma mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Si te quedas te compraré el videojuego ese que tanto quieres. —Aplicó Kuroo haciendo que Kozume regresase a su lugar.

Algunos espectadores se retiraron, pero otros como Yamaguchi, Inuoka, Yaku, Asahi, Yachi y Kiyoko se quedaron a contemplar lo que estaba a punto de empezar. Azumane y Hitoka iban a irse, pero Kiyoko lo impidió cerrando la puerta.

—Bueno, antes de empezar, debéis saber que si estáis aquí es porque aceptáis las normas que daré a continuación. Quien no esté de acuerdo que se retire. —Aplicó Yuu.

—Vale, gracias. Hasta luego. —Dijeron Tsukishima y Kageyama mientras uno se arrastraba y el otro caminaba dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¡Malditos! ¡Que no escapen! —Ordenó Nishinoya.

No había vuelta atrás, estaban obligados. Las normas las estuvo explicando mientras Tanaka y Lev ataban al pelinegro junto al rubio de gafas:

 **1-** La botella es de adorno.

 **2-** Por turnos se le preguntará a una persona: ''Verdad, reto o prenda.''

 **3-** Entre todos se decidirá que preguntarle, retarle o sacarle a la persona que le toca.

 **4-** Esa persona está obligada a cumplir el reto que le hagan, de lo contrario recibirá un castigo.

 **5-** No vale repetir y decir dos veces la misma cosa. Si eliges en un turno '' _Verdad_ '', en el próximo ya no puedes escogerlo.

 **6-** Los retos que se hagan pueden incumbir a los espectadores.

 **7-** No se puede gritar porque sino Papa Daichi se enfadará.

 **8-** No huyas, ¡Tsukishima maldito!

 **9-** Se pueden cualquier tipo de acciones +18

 **10-** Soy genial y no hay que dudarlo.

 ** _~~La botella de Noya-san~~_**

El juego comenzó con Kageyama. Todos lo miraron detenidamente e hicieron la pregunta.

—¿Verdad, reto o prenda?

—Verdad. —Respondió con una mirada seria.

Todos se juntaron y empezaron a hablar sobre ello entre risas hasta decidir la pregunta.

—¿Es verdad que eres virgen? —Interrogaron todos al mismo tiempo dejando escapar una risa.

La cara de Kageyama se puso como un tomate y empezó a tartamudear.

—S-Sí... —Respondió en voz baja avergonzado desviando la mirada.

Continuaron con Hinata, el cual después de ver el momento vergonzoso que había pasado el pelinegro, decidió optar por prenda.

—Quítate el pantalón corto. —Dijeron al unísono.

El rostro del pelirrojo se puso del mismo color que su pelo y no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y quedarse en calzoncillos durante el resto del juego.

Prosiguieron con Sugawara, el cual dijo reto y le obligaron ir a la habitación de Daichi y decir: _''Papa, nuestros niños tienen hambre, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas dormir?''_

Luego le tocó el turno a Tanaka, que sin pensarlo dijo prenda y le tocó quedarse en calzoncillos al igual que Hinata. A Kenma le retaron a tener que decirle a Kuroo: _''Ukéame''_ , y a Lev que se dirija hacia Yaku y le diga: _''Yaku-senpai, ¿cuándo crecerás?''_

Kuroo eligió reto y le dijeron que debía alzar a Hinata de la cintura y decir: _''¡¿Quién es el nene?! ¡¿Quién es el nene?!''_ Aquello provocó que la moral del pelirrojo quedara por los suelos y Tobio no parase de reír. Bokuto y Akaashi se quedaron sin camiseta al preferir prenda.

—Tsukishima, ¿verdad, reto o prenda? —Preguntaron.

—Reto... —Respondió el rubio.

—Te retamos a encerrarte en aquella habitación con Yamaguchi durante 20 minutos. —Aplicaron todos a la vez.

La cara que puso el rubio de gafas fue épica y Yamaguchi fue el centro de atención durante unos segundos.

—Pero recuerda que debes seguir atado para no poder escapar **͡° ͜ ͡°** —Informó Nishinoya.

Después de encerrar a aquellos dos, continuaron con el juego. Ahora le tocaba el turno al líbero, el cabrón que dio la idea de esto.

—¿Verdad, reto o prenda?

—¡Reto! —Exclamó seguro de sí mismo.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en la cara de todos al escuchar su respuesta. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven líbero.

—Te retamos a salir a la calle...

—¿Solo eso? ¡Va!

—A salir a la calle en calzoncillos, ir al parque más cercano y dar vueltas en círculo saltando mientras gritas: _''Soy vuestro senpai, soy vuestro senpai.''_

—Obviamente mandaremos a un testigo contigo para saber que lo cumplirás. —Aplicó Sugawara.

Yuu se quedó sin palabras y se limitó a obedecer avergonzado. Detrás le seguía Yaku con la cámara para grabarlo todo y luego, probablemente, subirlo al _facebook_.

Estuvieron jugando casi toda la noche, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Sawamura con una cara como si le hubiera poseído el mismísimo diablo.

—¡¿QUÉ DIJE SOBRE NO ACOSTARSE TARDE?! —Gritó aterrorizando a toda la sala y espantando a Inuoka y Asahi.

Por alguna razón se tranquilizó cuando Sugawara se le acercó y le comentó _algo_.

—Está bien, solo una más. —Aceptó mientras se retiraba y cerraba la puerta.

—De la que nos hemos librado... —Suspiró Tanaka.

—¿A quién le tocaba? —Preguntó Akaashi.

—¿Verdad, reto o prenda? —Interrogaron todos dirigiendo sus miradas al pelinegro que aún seguía atado.

 _''Solo una más.''_ Aquello significaba que Kageyama iba a ser el último de la noche y luego todos se irían a dormir. Tobio debía escoger una sabia respuesta y no jugársela, pero...

—Reto...

Al ser el último, todos sacaron su lado más degenerado **(excepto el pelirrojo, al que habían excluido para elegir el reto)** y pensaron en algo realmente vergonzoso.

—Te retamos a que esta noche, tú y Hinata os toquéis mutuamente.

El pelinegro y el pelirrojo se miraron mutuamente durante un segundo para luego sonrojarse y mirar al resto.

—¡¿Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?! —Exclamaron.

Y así fue como terminó la noche de _''La botella de Noya-san''_ **(que de botella no tiene nada porque fue de adorno)**. Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones menos Kiyoko y Yachi, que se dirigieron a la de Hinata.

—¿E-Está segura de esto? —Preguntó la pequeña rubia mientras ayudaba a Shimizu a colocar unas cámaras en toda la sala.

—Tranquila. —Respondió la mayor con una sonrisa.

 ** _~~En la habitación donde encerraron a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi~~_**

—Tsukki... ¿ya pasaron 20 minutos? —Preguntó.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa en esta posición y sin reloj? —Interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

—C-Cierto... Perdona, Tsukki.

Estuvieron unos segundos en un silencio incómodo hasta que el rubio decidió hablar.

—Yamaguchi, últimamente miras mucho a la nueva mánager, ¿no? —Introdujo cambiando su tono de voz.

—Sí, es muy bonita...

Por unos segundos el corazón de Tsukishima parecía quebrarse, pero lo que vino a continuación lo reanimó.

—Pero... si tuviera que elegir, ¡me quedaría con Tsukki!

Sí, el rubio de gafas estaba feliz, aunque no lo demostraba.

—Yamaguchi cállate... —Respondió desviando la mirada.

—¡Perdona Tsukki! —Dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Nishinoya tirado en el suelo durmiendo.

 **~~Habitación de Hinata~~**

Al parecer todos ya se habían ido a dormir y solo quedaban ellos, que debían cumplir _''aquel''_ reto. Estaban uno al frente del otro y no paraban de desviar las miradas hasta que el pelirrojo decidió dar el primer paso.

—E-Entonces... lo haremos, ¿no? —Preguntó sonrojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Todos están durmiendo... No hace falta. —Respondió el pelinegro.

—C-Cierto... Es normal que no quieras...

—¡No dije que no quería! —Replicó el armador tapándose luego la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¡Entonces déjate... —Exclamó Hinata introduciendo su mano dentro del pantalón corto del pelinegro.

—I-Idiota. —Suspiró Tobio al darse cuenta de que Shouyou ya había comenzado a subir y bajar.

No quería quedarse atrás, por lo que él también introdujo su mano en la ropa interior del otro y agarró su miembro. Ambos cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus frentes mientras movían de arriba a abajo sus manos provocando gemidos de placer. Era vergonzoso y tan placentero que ya no podían parar. Aceleraron el ritmo a la vez y los gruñidos y gemidos empezaron a aumentar hasta que entre suspiros y nombrándose mutuamente, se corrieron. Un líquido blanco y espeso manchó la mano de ambos y se miraron unos segundos después de aquello.

—K-Kageyama... —Susurró Hinata acercándose cada vez más al rostro del armador.

Juntaron sus labios y el cansancio pudo con ellos, se quedaron completamente dormidos.

 _ **~~Habitación de**_ **Kiyoko~**

—Tsk, yo quería del hard. —Susurró mientras miraba en un monitor lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación de Hinata.

 ** _~~Habitación de Kuroo~~_**

—Eh, Kenma. —Comentó en voz baja el pelinegro al rubio que fingía dormir.

—¿Hm?

—¿No te apetece que lo...

—Calla y hazlo. —Respondió Kozume sujetando la mano del mayor.

 ** _~~Al día siguiente~~_**

—¡¿Hahhhhhhhhhhhhh?! ¡¿Me lo perdí?! —Exclamó Nishinoya.

—Sí, pero tranquilo, aquí tengo el vídeo. —Respondió Kiyoko entregándole una copia.

—¡Kiyoko-san! —Exclamó feliz el joven líbero mientras recibía la " _mercancía_ ".

Un Nishinoya sonriente se dirigía a su habitación para ver el vídeo de _''aquella noche''_ , hasta que sonó su móvil y leyó el mensaje.

 _''—Mira el grupo de facebook.''_

Se le caía la cara de vergüenza al verse a él mismo dando vueltas en círculo en calzones mientras saltaba y decía aquella frase. Sobre todo al leer los comentarios...

 **[…]**


	6. Especial de Navidad

**Especial 1: Navidad.**

* * *

Hoy era 22 de Diciembre y todos los del Karasuno se preparaban para unas cortas vacaciones de Navidad. Estaban a punto de dirigirse a casa después del largo día que tuvieron con la celebración del cumpleaños de Kageyama, pero uno de los integrantes tuvo una idea; una gran idea.

—¿Qué os parece si hacemos un _evento_ por Navidad? —Dio la idea el joven líbero.

—¿Un evento? ¿Como cuál? —Interrogó el capitán.

—¡En mi casa! Este 24 de Diciembre, ¿qué os parece un _Amigo Secreto_? —Preguntó Nishinoya con una sonrisa.

—Suena bien. —Respondió Sugawara.

—Por mí vale. —Aplicó Kiyoko.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Hinata emocionado.

—¿Eh? ¿ _Amigo Secreto_? Yo paso. —Comentó Tsukishima a punto de retirarse de aquel lugar.

—¡Vamos Tsukki! Será divertido. —Intentó convencerlo Yamaguchi.

El rubio de gafas se hizo de rogar durante un buen rato, hasta que al final cedió. Serían un total de 12 los que participarían, ya que el entrenador celebraría la Navidad en la tienda, Takeda con su familia, y los otros dos miembros del Karasuno se habían retirado ya.

Ennoshita, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, Yachi y Kiyoko serían los integrantes del _Amigo Secreto._

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yuu, este se encargó de organizar los papeles y hacer que cada uno saque uno.

—Recordad que hasta Navidad no podéis decir quién es vuestro _Amigo_. —Informó Nishinoya con un aire de superioridad, por lo que Daichi le dio un golpe en la nuca.

Cada quien fue cogiendo un papel y poniendo una cara rara dependiendo del que le había tocado; seguramente habrían algunos que regalasen cosas _"raras"._

Después de aquello, cada uno regresó a su casa, excepto Hinata, que se quedó para decirle una cosa al líbero.

—¡N-Noya-san! —Exclamó Hinata dirigiéndose hacia su querido _senpai_.

—¿Qué ocurre Shouyou?

—¿Me podrías ayudar en algo? —Preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso.

Nishinoya se limitó a responder con una sonrisa y un " _Déjamelo a mí_ ". El pelirrojo no tenía ni la menor idea de qué regalarle a su _Amigo Secreto_ , por lo que decidió pedirle consejo a Yuu.

Al día siguiente, el Nº4 del Karasuno le pidió a Hinata su firma para el regalo del cual se estaba encargando. El bloqueador central pensó que estaba mal que lo hiciera todo su amigo, pero a este no le importó.

—¡Pero si el regalo eres tú! —Respondió el joven líbero.

—¿Eh? —Se quedó dudando el pelirrojo ante esa respuesta.

Llegó el 24 de Diciembre y por la noche todos se reunieron en la casa de Nishinoya. A algunos les costó convencer a sus padres para que les dejasen asistir y a otros les dio igual, solo que Ennoshita no pudo asistir, lo que significaba que uno de los que estaba en aquel lugar se quedaría sin regalo.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 00:00, lo celebraron y comenzaron con el evento; todos habían dejado los regalos debajo del árbol de Yuu.

El primero en querer abrir su regalo fue Tanaka, que con orgullo abrió la pequeña caja en la que estaba su nombre. ¿Qué fue lo que encontró dentro? Un condón de la talla más pequeña de color marrón con sabor a chocolate.

Nadie pudo evitar no reírse de aquello; lo habían dejado en ridículo y Tanaka nunca sabría quién fue el culpable.

—¡Malditos! —Dijo avergonzado mientras apretaba aquel regalo.

El siguiente en abrir su regalo fue Hinata. Velozmente hizo pedazos el papel de regalo y contempló el contenido con ilusión.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntaron todos con curiosidad mientras Nishinoya se cruzaba de brazos orgulloso.

—¡Un libro de edición limitada de cómo hacer el _Rolling Thunder_! —Exclamó Shouyou con una sonrisa.

Todos pusieron mala cara mientras el líbero le explicaba a Hinata que el libro venía con unas secciones especiales del _Rolling Thunder Again_ y el _Rolling Thunder Toss._

La que prosiguió en abrir su regalo fue Kiyoko, a la que Yachi le regaló un bolso marrón bastante bonito.

—¿T-Te gusta? —Interrogó la pequeña.

—Sí, mucho. —Respondió la mánager con una sonrisa.— Gracias Hitoka-chan.

—¿No se supone que no se debe decir quién lo ha regalado...? —Trató de decir Kageyama pero fue interrumpido por un codazo por parte de Hinata.

El evento continuó con muchos otros regalos. A Tsukishima le regalaron una camiseta con una imagen de la cara de Yamaguchi con las letras _TSUKKI_. Como era de esperar, también se burlaron de él. A Sugawara le regalaron un libro de edición limitada de _"Cocina con Suga"._ Qué cabrón fue el que le regaló eso y qué manía con regalar libros de edición limitada.

—¿Quién fue? —Preguntó Sugawara mirando con una sonrisa a los demás.

Nadie respondió, mejor dicho, nadie quería decir nada ante ello. Luego siguió Asahi, que nada más abrir su regalo, lo tiró y se fue corriendo a un rincón. Daichi fue el primero en reír.

—¡¿P-Por qué me regalas una película del _Exorcista_ en full HD?! —Interrogó temblando del miedo por la imagen que acababa de ver.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. —Respondió el capitán aún burlándose.

La cosa prosiguió hasta tarde con algunos regalos normales, hasta que le tocó a Kageyama abrir el suyo.

—Un cupón firmado por Hinata... puede obedecer todas tus... —el pelinegro se ruborizó y paró de leer al ver lo que seguía a continuación— ¡¿hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!

Todos se quedaron con cara de duda ya que no sabían qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hinata se acercó para ver con claridad aquel regalo y luego gritó de la misma manera mientras miraba a Nishinoya para pedirle una explicación y este sonreía de satisfacción.

La curiosidad invadió a todos los del Karasuno y se acercaron también para observar el presente. Algunos se burlaron y otros se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos _"no muy sanos"_.

—¿A qué clase de persona se le ocurre regalarse durante un día entero? —Interrogó Tanaka mientras señalaba al pelirrojo y se reía.

El líbero se acercó para susurrarle a Kageyama unas sabias palabras: _"Hazle feliz"._ A lo que el pelinegro respondió con una mala cara.

Luego de todo aquello, el único sin regalo fue Nishinoya ya que Ennoshita no vino.

—" _Maldito Chikara..._ " —Pensó el líbero mientras apretaba un puño y miraba al cielo donde se imaginaba la cara de Ennoshita riendo.

—Solo por curiosidad... ¿quién le regaló esto a Ennoshita? —Preguntó Daichi.

—Ah, fui yo. —Respondió Kageyama.

—Eres cruel Kageyama. —Suspiró el capitán.

—Qué mala persona. —Aplicó Sugawara.

—No sabía que eras así... —Introdujo Tanaka.

Y por si no lo sabéis, lo que el armador pelinegro le regaló a Chikara fue un " _Libro de edición limitada: Cómo dejar de ser un secundario. Aprende a ser popular._ _"_

A pesar de todo, esta Navidad para el Karasuno fue especial. A parte de las incontables burlas por los regalos, todos se divirtieron, conversaron y fueron felices; aunque Noya seguía deprimido porque no obtuvo un presente.

Al final, todos se quedaron a dormir en la casa del líbero, menos Yachi, ya que aquello preocuparía demasiado a su madre.  
No preguntéis por qué Nishinoya tenía una casa tan grande.

—Hinata... —comentó Kageyama mientras se encontraba con el pelirrojo a solas— aquello del cupón firmado por ti es verdad, ¿no? —Preguntó.

—¿Ehhh? ¡N-No intentes nada raro! ¡No me dejaré! —Exclamó alejándose del pelinegro.

—¡Idiota! ¡Hinata, idiota, no es nada de eso! —Explicó el armador algo sonrojado.— Es solo... ¿No tiene fecha de caducidad?

—¿Eh? Supongo que no... ¿por? —Respondió el bloqueador central un tanto confuso.

El pelinegro no contestó, solo puso una sonrisa un tanto terrorífica que espantó al enano naranja.

—Eh, Kageyama... —aplicó el pelirrojo ruborizado— te quiero...

—Ya lo sé, idiota. —Respondió el pelinegro aún más sonrojado.

 _"Gracias por esta Navidad tan maravillosa."_

 **[…]**

* * *

 **S** _ **i queréis saber qué persona fue el Amigo Secreto de cada uno de los participantes aquí os dejo la lista con el nombre de quién le tocó y el regalo que le dio.**_

 ** _Amigo Secreto:_**

Ennoshita a Nishinoya: No asistió y Noya se quedó sin regalo.

Tanaka a Sugawara: Un Libro de edición limitada: El libro de cocina con Suga.

Nishinoya a Hinata: Un Libro de edición limitada: Cómo hacer el Rolling Thunder.

Hinata a Kageyama: Un cupón firmado por Hinata. Puede obedecer todas tus órdenes durante 1 día entero.

Kageyama a Ennoshita: Un Libro de edición limitada: Cómo dejar de ser un secundario. Aprende a ser popular.

Tsukishima a Daichi: Un vale descuento del 10% si compras un Mp4 y 2 Auriculares.  
 _(Que conste que fue lo primero que Tsukishima encontró en su habitación, no se molestó en conseguir algo mejor)._

Yamaguchi a Tsukishima: Una camiseta con la cara de Yamaguchi que dice Tsukki.

Daichi a Asahi: Una película de terror del Exorcista en full HD.

Sugawara a Yamaguchi: Un Libro de edición limitada: Pokémon.

Asahi a Yachi: Un Libro de edición limitada: Diseño Gráfico.

Yachi a Kiyoko: Un bolso marrón muy bonito.

Kiyoko a Tanaka: Un condón de la talla más pequeña de color marrón con sabor a chocolate.

 **[…]**


	7. Especial: ¿Y Kageyama?

**_Especial 2: ¿Y Kageyama?_**

* * *

 ** _~~Viernes~~_**

Era otro día normal y corriente para el Karasuno, sólo que había sucedido algo que ninguno de ellos se podía creer: Kageyama no había asistido a la escuela, por lo tanto, tampoco a los entrenamientos. Era bastante raro que el pelinegro no viniera, algo tenía que haberle ocurrido.

—¿Qué creéis que le ha pasado? —Preguntó Sugawara al resto del equipo.

— _Tal vez lo han atropellado_ de camino a la escuela. —Respondió Tsukishima en tono de burla.

—O quizás lo han secuestrado. —Añadió Tanaka.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —Exclamó Hinata atemorizado por lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido al armador.

—La pregunta es quién querría secuestrarlo. Con solo mirarlo ya aterra a cualquiera. —Dijo el rubio de gafas con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Tsukishima! —Gritó Daichi para que este dejase de bromear.— Ahora en serio, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido?

—¿Y si después del entrenamiento vamos a visitarle? —Aconsejó el pequeño líbero con una sonrisa.

A Hinata pareció gustarle la idea al igual que a los otros que con la mirada asintieron ante aquello, pero como era de esperarse, Tsukishima se negó rotundamente.

—¿Qué? No quiero. —Respondió con mala cara.

—¡Venga Tsukki! —Insistió Yamaguchi.

La pregunta ahora era cómo se había dejado convencer ya que se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Kageyama con un ramo de flores junto a casi todo el equipo del Karasuno.

—¿A qué estáis esperando? Entremos, ¿no? —Dijo Tanaka mientras empujaba la puerta.

—¡¿Qué haces!? —xclamó en voz baja Suga.

—L-Lo que estás haciendo es allanamiento de morada. —Añadió Asahi un tanto nervioso.

—¡Pero si estaba abierta! Además, parece que no hay nadie. —Se unió Nishinoya mientras entraba al salón de la casa y observaba todo lo de su alrededor.

Se intercambiaron miradas y empezaron a entrar al hogar del pelinegro sin permiso de nadie, como si estuvieran en su casa. Yachi se encontraba detrás de Kiyoko con miedo por si aparecía algo extraño y Sugawara aún no se creía lo que estaban haciendo. Fueron investigando cada rincón del sitio en el que estaban pero no había nadie; sólo les faltaba mirar arriba.

—Parece que aquí no hay na... —Sawamura fue interrumpido por un extraño ruido procedente del piso de arriba.

—¿H-Habéis escuchado eso? —Interrogó Yamaguchi algo nervioso.

—¿V-Vosotros también? —Aplicó Azumane con voz temblorosa.

De repente se apagaron las luces y todo quedó oscuro. Encima de que estaba anocheciendo, se pudieron escuchar unos ruidos extraños y pasos de alguien que bajaba por las escaleras. Algunos se pusieron a gritar como niñas y otros intentaron abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —Preguntó Daichi mientras contemplaba como una sombra se acercaba poco a poco.

—¡Que alguien encienda las luces! —Ordenó Sugawara preso también del pánico.

Cuando Chikara iluminó la sala, encontraron el cuerpo de Kageyama en el suelo mientras balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles.

—¡OH DIOS MÍO! —Gritó Asahi al ver la escena.

—K-Kageyama... ¡Kageyama! —Exclamó Hinata aterrorizado.

Koushi se acercó al cuerpo en mal estado y le tocó la frente.

—¡Rápido! ¡Está hirviendo! —Vociferó el de cabello gris.

Entre Sawamura y Azumane llevaron al pelinegro a su habitación; Sugawara se puso a buscar por toda la casa medicamentos; Tanaka, Ennoshita y Nishinoya prepararon un baño tibio; Kiyoko, Yachi y Yamaguchi se encargaron de las bolsas de hielo y las toallas; Tsukishima se quedó a observar cómo el resto hacia el trabajo y Hinata estaba tan nervioso y preocupado que se puso a dar vueltas en círculo temiéndose lo peor.

Pasaron unas horas desde lo ocurrido con Kageyama y todos se encontraban alrededor de su cama observando como el pelinegro abría lentamente sus ojos.

—¡Kageyama! —Exclamó el pelirrojo tirándosele encima.

—¡¿Dónde se supone que están tus padres?! —Preguntó Sugawara.

—Qué clase de padres dejan a su hijo con fiebre solo en casa... —Suspiró Chikara.

—¡¿Por qué las luces se apagaron?! ¡¿Y por qué la puerta no se podía abrir?! —Interrogó Asahi recordando el mal momento que pasó.

—Ah... —pensó Kageyama mientras bostezaba— Ah, eso... Mis padres están de vacaciones, las luces las apagué yo sin querer mientras bajaba las escaleras y lo de la puerta suele pasar, aunque hay un truco para abrirla.

Todos suspiraron mientras se levantaban para dejar los presentes que le habían traído. Los de segundo año se retiraron menos Nishinoya y Tanaka, que se quedaron a cenar al igual que los otros. Shimizu acompañó a Yachi a su casa y Yamaguchi convenció a Tsukishima para que se quedara.

—¿Quién preparará la cena? Kageyama debe descansar más... —Comentó Daichi.

—¿No es obvio? —Contestó Suga dirigiéndose al piso de abajo.

Se puso un delantal, abrió la nevera, sacó los ingredientes y se puso manos a la obra. Mamá Suga era todo un experto en la cocina.

Después de gorronear la comida de Kageyama, el equipo se despidió de este y se fueron a casa. Todos, menos Hinata que quiso quedarse un rato más con el pelinegro.

—¿S-Seguro que estás bien? —Preguntó el pelirrojo bastante preocupado.

—Hm. —Afirmó Tobio.

—Entonces será mejor que me vaya. —Dijo Shouyou mientras recogía sus cosas.

–¡E-Espera! —Exclamó mientras agarraba de la muñeca al bloqueador central.— ¿Recuerdas el cupón del amigo secreto?

El rostro de Hinata cambió al instante de escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¡¿Q-Qué pretendes?! —Interrogó mientras se alejaba de la cama.

—Es solo que... —susurró el pelinegro desviando la mirada con un rubor en sus mejillas.— ¿P-Puedes dormir esta noche conmigo?

El pelirrojo no respondió, solo se limitó a meterse entre las sábanas y acurrucarse junto a Kageyama.

—¡E-Espera...!

—Buenas noches, Kageyama. —Le interrumpió Hinata mientras cerraba sus ojos con una sonrisa.

 **~~Lunes~~**

—¡A-Achssss! —Se escuchó en el gimnasio.

—¿Eh? —Se preguntó Kageyama al ver cómo estornudaban sus compañeros de equipo.

—Parece que alguien nos contagió. —Dijo Tsukishima un tanto enfadado.

—Eso nos pasa por ser buenos samaritanos e ir a visitarle. —Introdujo Nishinoya mientras se sonaba la nariz.

—En realidad eso nos pasa por gorrones. —Aclaró Daichi.

—¡Sentimos habernos comido toda tu comida! —Exclamó Asahi.

—¿Por qué Hinata es el único que está bien? —Interrogó Tanaka dirigiendo su mirada al joven pelirrojo que se encontraba como unas castañuelas.

Hinata observó a Kageyama un poco nervioso y luego desvió la mirada.

—Q-Quién sabe...

 **[…]**


	8. Especial de San Valentín

**_Especial 3: San Valentín._**

 **~~13 de Febrero~~**

—¡Por favor! —Pidió Hinata mientras se arrodillaba ante aquel líbero.

—¡Déjamelo a mí! —Respondió Yuu con una sonrisa mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

Faltaba un día para San Valentín, y como es de esperar, Hinata quería regalarle unos chocolates a esa " _persona_ " especial. Lo que ocurría era que nunca había cocinado y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo prepararlos. Es por eso que recurrió a la ayuda del joven líbero.

—¡Esta tarde en mi casa! —Exclamó Nishinoya.

Las horas de clase y el entrenamiento pasaron rápido, por lo que Shouyou al llegar a casa rápidamente cogió sus ahorros para dirigirse a la tienda y comprar la cobertura de chocolate. Su madre y su hermana observaron su cara de felicidad y deducieron que había una persona que le gustaba.

—Shouyou, ¿cuándo nos presentarás a tu novia? —Interrogó la madre con una sonrisa.

—Eso, eso. Natsu necesita verla para saber si es suficientemente buena para Nii-chan. —Aplicó la hermana.

—¡¿H-Hahh?! Y-Yo no... —Tartamudeó Hinata avergonzado y sonrojado.

—¡Tranquilo! Ya sabes que nosotras siempre te apoyaremos. —Dijo la señora guiñándole un ojo y poniendo su dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

—¡M-Me voy! —Avisó el pelirrojo retirándose de su hogar con la cara completamente roja.

—Que te vaya bien. —Respondieron al unísono Natsu y su madre.

Había pasado demasiada vergüenza en su propia casa. _"¿Acaso las mujeres tienen el superpoder de leer la mente?"_ Se preguntaba Hinata mientras iba hacia la casa de Nishinoya para preparar su regalo de San Valentín.

—¿Tienes todo lo necesario? —Preguntó Yuu mientras se ponía un delantal.

—¡Sí! —Afirmó el pelirrojo al sacar los materiales que utilizarían.

Llegó el momento, era hora de dar su mejor esfuerzo para hacer unos deliciosos chocolates, de no ser porque...

—...

—...

—...

—... ¿Noya-san?

—... ¿Shouyou?

—Sabes preparar chocolates, ¿verdad?

—...

El líbero tenía escrito en la cara _"No tengo ni puta idea."_  
Bueno, ahora debían de recurrir a Internet para al menos intentar hacer algo comestible.

—¡Rápido Shouyou! _¡ .com!_

—¡Ya está! Aquí dice que hay que usar una cacerola para derretir el chocolate a baño María...

—¿Baño María? ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Yuu un poco confuso por ese nombre.

—Mmm... Creo que tiene que ver con la Virgen María. —Intuyó el pelirrojo.

—¿Le preguntamos a Asahi-san? —Aconsejó Noya.

Y así fue como descubrieron que el baño María era un método para derretir el chocolate. De todas formas no les sirvió de mucho ya que quién sabe cómo, se les quemó.

—¡N-Noya-san! —Exclamó Hinata mientras le mostraba la cacerola con el chocolate negro y duro que estaba pegado en ella.

—Déjame ver, creo que por aquí tenía más... —Respondió al husmear los armarios de su cocina, pero no logró hallar nada.

—Ya no importa... —Dijo cabizbajo el pelirrojo.— Además es bastante tarde, mejor me voy a casa.

—P-Pero... —Nishinoya intentó decir algo para animarle, pero no supo el qué.

—De todas formas gracias por intentar ayudarme. ¡Ya se los daré el próximo año! —Aplicó Hinata con una falsa sonrisa; en el fondo estaba triste.

 _"Se supone que iba a ayudarle, se supone que soy su senpai... Pero no, tuve que cagarla como siempre. Él confiaba en mí, por eso me pidió ayuda y yo no pude dársela."_

—¿Por qué no los compras? —Ideó Nishinoya con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No es lo mismo... —Suspiró con dolor.— ¡Hasta mañana Noya-san! —Se despidió.

 _"Tiene razón, no es lo mismo..."_

Dicho esto, el líbero fue a por su móvil y llamó a Tanaka.

—¡Ryuu!

 **~~En casa de Hinata~~**

Estaba bastante triste ya que no había salido cómo lo esperaba. Se supone que mañana le entregaría unos chocolates a Kageyama, pero ya no podría ser. Abrió la puerta cabizbajo y lo primero que se encontró fue a su hermanita con un delantal.

—¡Nii-chan, vamos a hacer chocolates!

—¿Eh? —Preguntó confuso.

—¡Mañana es San Valentín y hay una chica que te gusta! Tendrás que darle unos, ¿verdad? —Aclaró la pequeña Natsu mientras le arrastraba del brazo a la cocina.

 _"Ahora que lo pienso... Puede que no haya sido tan malo del todo."_

 **~~14 de Febrero~~**

Oh, San Valentín.  
Un día de enamorados y sobre todo, un día donde la gente regala chocolates a la persona que le gusta y a sus amigos. Después del entrenamiento, todo el equipo se reunió mientras conversaban sobre San Valentín y sobre quién recibió más chocolates. Tanaka sacó de su mochila una caja de bombones y se la ofreció a Kiyoko, pero esta la rechazó diciéndole que ya había recibido varios y que Hitoka-chan también le había dado unos bombones. Esto deprimió a Ryuu y se quedó en un rincón cabizbajo mientras se comía sus propios chocolates.

Se despidieron y los de tercero se fueron por un camino, los de segundo por otro, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se dirigieron a un diferente lugar y Hinata antes de irse llamó a Kageyama para entregarle una cosa. Era bastante tarde y el silencio inundaba el ambiente.

—K-Kageyama... —Tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

—Dime... —Respondió nervioso el pelinegro.

—¡Acepta esto! —Exclamó Shouyou con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras le ofrecía una caja de chocolates.— Natsu me ayudó a hacerlos...

Kageyama no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él también había preparado unos chocolates para Hinata y había recurrido a la ayuda a Sugawara.

—D-De hecho yo también... —Dijo avergonzado mientras sacaba un paquete de bombones.— Sugawara-san me ayudó...

Aquello realmente sorprendió al pelirrojo. Nunca se esperó que Kageyama le daría unos chocolates y menos que fueran caseros. Sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad y se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro besándolo por sorpresa.

—¡Oye! ¡I-Idiota!

—¡Te quiero, Kageyama! —Aplicó Shouyou con una sonrisa.

 _"Siempre hay momentos difíciles y tristes, pero cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todos los problemas. Te amo, Kageyama."_

 **~~Donde los de tercero~~**

Suga estaba en sus pensamientos de _"¿Cómo le habrá ido a Kageyama?"_ hasta que Daichi le interrumpió de su mundo ofreciéndole una caja de bombones.

—No creas que me he olvidado, yo también sé cocinar. —Dijo Sawamura con una sonrisa.

—¡No era necesario! Pero ya que estamos... —Aplicó Suga con un ligero rubor mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un paquete con galletitas y se lo entregaba.

—Siento que estorbo aquí... —Susurró Asahi algo deprimido porque no había recibido absolutamente nada.

—¡Anímate! Para ti también hay. —Dijeron Koushi y Daichi al entregarle unos cupcakes.

La cara de felicidad de Azumane no tenía precio. Parecía un pedófilo feliz, pero eso era lo importante; había sido un buen día.

 **~~En casa de Hinata~~**

El pelirrojo estaba feliz en su cuarto dando vueltas en su cama mientras abrazaba el paquete de bombones que le dio Kageyama, cuando de repente tocaron el timbre.

—¡Nii-chan! ¡Alguien vino a verte!

 _"¿A estas horas? ¿Quién será?"_

Hinata bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Nishinoya. ¿Que querría el joven líbero?

—¡Shouyou! ¡Perdón! —Exclamó, le entregó una caja de chocolates y salió corriendo de la casa.

El bloqueador central se quedó dubitativo, pero su madre y su hermana que estaban detrás observando la escena lo malpensaron todo.

—Le ha llamado por su nombre de pila... —Susurró Natsu.

—Le ha entregado unos chocolates y se ha ido corriendo... —Añadió la madre.

—Nii-chan, yo no sabía que tú...

—¡¿EHH?! —Preguntó Hinata dándose cuenta de la situación.

—Hijo mío, ahora entiendo por qué no querías hablar del tema. Tranquilo, ¡tienes mi apoyo! —Aplicó la señora.

—¡¿Hahhhhhh?!

Y así fue como terminó el día de San Valentín para nuestro querido Hinata.

 **~~Donde Nishinoya~~**

 _"Espero que con eso sea suficiente para que me perdone, la verdad es que todo fue por mi culpa. Menos mal que pude ir a casa de Ryuu y Nee-san me ayudó a preparar unos chocolates."_

 ** _Extra 1: San Valentín (IwaOi)_**

 **~~14 de Febrero~~**

En el Aoba Johsai, como era de esperarse de este día, se encontraba Oikawa Tooru rodeado de chicas que le daban cartas de amor y un montón de chocolates. Él se limitaba a sonreír y a recibirlos mientras daba las gracias. En la esquina estaba Iwaizumi con una caja de bombones que tenía planeado entregar a Oikawa, pero se veía que no haría falta.

 _"Total, ya tiene muchos y a otras chicas..."_

Cuando terminaron de acosar a Tooru, este se dirigió hacia Hajime para ir a casa ya que las clases habían terminado, pero le pilló con una caja en las manos.

—¿Iwa-chan? ¿Y eso? —Preguntó poniendo cara de inocencia a propósito.

—¡Ah, es que compré de más y creo que es una pena tirarlos! Por eso pensé que quizás, ya sabes, podría dártelos. —Respondió un tanto nervioso.— Aunque veo que no es necesario, muchas otras chicas ya te han dado...

—¡Iwa-chan! —Gritó de felicidad soltando todos los chocolates que le dieron las mujeres y recibiendo el de Iwaizumi.

—¡N-No es que haya planeado entregártelos! ¡Basurakawa! —Tartamudeó sonrojado.

—¡Gracias~!

 **[…]**


	9. Capítulo 6: Consecuencias

**_Capítulo 6: Consecuencias._**

 **~~POV Nishinoya~~**

—Daichi-san, no deberías entrar... ¡NO, ESPERA! —Exclamé desesperado al ver cómo el capitán abría la puerta.

 _ **~~Flashback~**_  
 _ **~POV Narradora~**_

Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, tantas que era bastante complicado explicarlas. En el campamento donde se reunieron para practicar el Karasuno, el Nekoma, el Fukurodani y otras dos escuelas, a un pequeño líbero se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar a la botella... Y esto tuvo algunas consecuencias no muy buenas.

 _ **~~En el grupo de Facebook~~**_

 _Daichi_ : Me cuesta creer que de verdad habéis subido un vídeo de Nishinoya haciendo esto. No tuve que dejar que os quedarais hasta tan tarde...

 _Sugawara_ : Pero tienes que admitir que es divertido.

 _Tsukishima_ : Qué patético.

 _Kiyoko_ : Vergüenza ajena.

 _Tanaka_ : HAHAHA

La cara de Nishinoya al leer los comentarios era de depresión y vergüenza. Sí, habían subido al grupo el vídeo donde salía él en calzones, haciendo el estúpido y gritando como degenerado. Ni falta hace decir que habían niños que lo contemplaban con miedo y que una madre estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía, quejándose de por qué había un demente a esas horas causando alboroto. Lo peor fue que Tanaka había compartido el vídeo y ahora media escuela se había enterado de aquello.

 _ **~~En la habitación de Shimizu~~**_

Por otro lado, después de entregar una copia de lo ocurrido a Nishinoya, allí se encontraba la mánager principal del equipo; revisando las grabaciones de la habitación de Hinata una y otra vez, intentando apreciar más de cerca aquel " _tocamiento_ " entre el pelinegro y el pelirrojo. Por desgracia, se veía muy poco y no obtuvo ese material preciado que tanto deseaba.

—Tsk.

 **~~En la habitación de Hinata~~**

Cuando amaneció, lo primero que observó Hinata fue a Kageyama semidesnudo durmiendo junto a él y una especie de sustancia blanquecina en el piso.

—¡¿HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa...? —Bostezó Kageyama, el cual fue despertado por aquel atroz grito del pelirrojo.

Después, solo hicieron falta unos segundos para que el pelinegro recordara todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y se diera cuenta de lo sucio que estaba el piso por su culpa.

—¡HINATA IDIOTA, TENEMOS QUE LIMPIAR ESTO! —Gritó Tobio desesperado por si en cualquier momento entrase alguien y viese aquello.

Y por desgracia, esta no es una historia donde a los protagonistas les sale todo bien.

—¡Shouyou! —Exclamó Nishinoya mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

 ** _"Mierda."_**

El joven líbero, al contemplar aquella situación en la que se encontraba, decidió hacer como si no había visto nada y cerró la puerta lentamente mientras susurraba _"Yo nunca estuve aquí."_

El lado positivo de todo esto es que había sido Yuu el que entró y no otro como Asahi... O DAICHI.

 _ **~~Fin del Flashback~~**_

—Chicos, tenemos que ir... —Interrumpió sus propias palabras el capitán del Karasuno al ver la situación en la que estaban Kageyama y Hinata.

Es obvio que nada bueno sucedió luego de aquello. Sawamura estuvo como quince minutos echándoles la charla a ambos chicos de primer año y comentando las consecuencias de aquello.

—Por favor, decidme que usasteis protección.

—P-Pero nosotros no... —Intentó aclarar Hinata pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

—¿Sois conscientes de lo que eso puede ocasionar? No estáis en la edad para...

Y siguió sermoneándoles, hasta que llegó el momento dado en el que les obligó a limpiar lo ocasionado y reunirse con el equipo. Daichi pensó que aquello era algo que solo él sabía, por lo que decidió guardar el supuesto secreto. De lo que no era consciente era de que había sido idea de los que jugaron a la botella y que Shimizu tenía varias copias grabadas de lo que ocurrió en la habitación del número 10.

—¿Crees que era mejor decirle a Daichi-san que no hicimos lo que él cree...? —Preguntó Hinata en voz baja.

—Supongo que es mejor dejarlo así. —Respondió Kageyama.

Y así fue como concluyó esta experiencia para el Karasuno.

Además de todas las prácticas de entrenamiento que tuvo el equipo, Shouyou y Tobio fueron profundizando poco a poco en su relación... O eso es lo que se supone que debería haber pasado. Eran demasiado idiotas como para dar otro paso adelante y más aún si el torneo se acercaba. Lo máximo que ocurrió de momento fue lo de la botella, que pasó solo porque tuvieron un empujoncito por parte de los que jugaron a ella; sino, no hubiera sucedido absolutamente nada. También hay que admitir que estaban muy centrados en los partidos que iban superando, y es por eso que no tenían ni un sólo momento de intimidad donde pudieran acercarse un poco más.

Tampoco tenían mucha ayuda ya que esta vez todo el equipo estaba centrado, mejorando y preparándose para la semifinal contra el Aoba Johsai, es decir, la venganza que tendrían de una vez por todas. No habían momentos de distracción durante ese tiempo, y esa es la razón por la cual su arduo esfuerzo dio frutos y el Karasuno consiguió pasar a la final, donde de una vez por todas, se enfrentarían al Shiratorizawa.

 _ **~~POV Nishinoya~~**_

 _Me gustaría haber ayudado más en profundizar la relación de estos dos, pero no podíamos permitirnos una gran distracción que nos desviara de nuestro objetivo principal. Definitivamente, lo daremos todo en este partido final, y una vez hecho, contribuiré a que estos dos lleguen a actuar como enamorados de verdad..._

 _Eso es lo que pensé._  
 _Eso fue lo que esperaba de verdad... pero lamentablemente no fue así._

 **[…]**


	10. Capítulo final: Lo siento

**_Capítulo final: Lo siento._**

* * *

 **~~POV Narradora~~**

Llegó el momento de la final contra el Shiratorizawa para saber cual de los dos equipos iría a los Nacionales. Tras un difícil partido, el Karasuno se alzó vencedor y las lágrimas de felicidad se hicieron notar.

—¡K-Kageyama! —La emoción de Hinata por haber logrado ganar el partido se hacía presente.

Todo estaba bien. No podía mejorar en aquellos momentos. Incluso después de aquello, Kageyama recibió una invitación.

Todo iría bien... pensaron.

 ** _[…]_**

Hinata había quedado por la noche con Kageyama en un restaurante para celebrar aquella victoria de manera más íntima. Estaban saliendo oficialmente, ya se habían besado e incluso hecho más cosas. Todo se veía tan perfecto... Ojalá hubiese sido así. Ojalá.

—¡Hey! ¡Aquí! —Llamó al armador que se encontraba al otro lado de la pista.

El pelinegro miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar. Puso un pie en el asfalto, pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo durante unos segundos más.

—¡¿Lo has traído?! —Preguntó a lo lejos sacando un cupón de su bolsillo.

Kageyama se limitó a buscar en su chaqueta hasta sacar un pequeño papel y mostrárselo. Luego se dispuso a avanzar hacia Hinata.

 **~~POV Kageyama~~**

Todo estaba borroso. No podía distinguir nada de mi alrededor.  
Oía voces... Me molestaban.  
Había una un poco diferente que me llamaba.

—¡a e ya a! —Se escuchaba mal.

—¡ageyama! —Volvía a repetirse.

—¡Kageyama! —Logró distinguirse.

 _"Ah, ahora lo recuerdo. Hinata y yo íbamos a cenar juntos. ¿Pero entonces qué fue lo que...? Oh, fue aquel vehículo. Creía que había mirado a ambos lados antes de cruzar... Bueno, supongo que estaré bien."_

Lo último que vi antes de cerrar mis ojos fue el cabello naranja de una persona. Noté algo líquido caer por mis mejillas y luego no sentí nada más. Nunca pensé que todo acabaría aquí.

 **~~POV Hinata~~**

 _"¿Por qué salió mal? ¿Por qué todo esto tuvo que irse a la mierda? Ah, ya lo recuerdo; fue mi culpa."_

Yo llamé a Kageyama y él se detuvo para responderme. Entonces se le olvidó volver a mirar y aquel coche lo pilló por sorpresa. No sabía que hacer. Corrí desesperado hacia su cuerpo destrozado y empecé a decir su nombre una y otra vez. No sé cánto tiempo pasó hasta que alguien pidió ayuda. Mi menté se congeló en ese instante y no supe qué hacer.

Veía como dos hombres se llevaban en una camilla el cuerpo de la persona que amaba y lo colocaban dentro de una ambulancia.

—Vaya, los daños son muy graves. —Se escuchaba decir a uno de aquellos hombres.

—¡E-Esperad! ¡Yo voy con él! ¡Dejadme ir con él! —Grité desesperado acercándome al vehículo.

—¿Es usted familiar suyo? —Cuestionó uno de los señores.

—N-No, pero yo...

—Lo siento.

Se lo llevaron.  
No pude decirle nada. No pude hacer nada.

 _"Pensé que iríamos al torneo Nacional juntos. Creí que te quedarías por siempre a mi lado. Pensaba que podríamos haber sido felices..."_

 **~~POV Narradora~~**

—Tiene daños graves por todo el cuerpo, pero lo que más me preocupa es la cabeza. La lesión que acaba de tener en el lóbulo frontal ha sido peor de lo que creía. Es necesario operar ahora mismo, pero pueden haber consecuencias. —Informó la doctora.

—¿Tiene familiares? —Preguntó uno de los médicos.

—No hay tiempo. Alguien que llame a sus padres, tenemos que hacerlo ahora o no vivirá más.

Después de quitarle la ropa al pelinegro, una enfermera se acercó y rebuscó en su chaqueta para hallar su móvil y DNI. Buscó en contactos para dar con su familia e intentó llamarles.

 _"Por favor, deje su mensaje después de la señal."_

Nada. No podía contactar con la familia de Kageyama. La joven optó por llamar a algún amigo del pelinegro.

— _"¿Hola? ¿Quién es?"_ _—_ Sugawara sería el segundo en enterarse.

—Buenas noches, disculpe las molestias. Le llamo del Saka General Hospital, ¿es usted amigo del señor Kageyama Tobio? —Dijo la enfermera con voz angustiada.

— _"Eh, sí. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo con él?"_ —Koushi empezó a preocuparse al escuchar la palabra _"Hospital"._

—Lamentamos informarle que su amigo ha tenido un grave accidente y se encuentra ingresado. No podemos contactar con sus familiares, así que le llamamos a usted. No sé si conozca a alguien que pueda hacerse responsable...

— _"¡S-Sí! No se preocupe, gracias por avisarme. Hasta luego."_

 **[…]**

 **~~POV Hinata~~**

 _"Y ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer? No tengo ganas de nada. ¿Dónde está Kageyama? ¿Dónde se lo han llevado? ¿Dónde puedo ir?..."_

El sonido de mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sugawara me estaba llamando.

—¿Sí? —Respondí con voz apagada.

—¡Hinata! ¡Kageyama está...

—Lo sé. Ya lo sé. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—... Lo siento. Está en Saka General Hospital, ven cuando puedas.

 **[…]**

 **~~POV Narradora~~**

Sugawara no supo cómo reaccionar después de escuchar aquella noticia. _"Un accidente grave"_ suena peor de lo que se imaginaba. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar al entrenador Ukai; necesitaban a un adulto. Luego se comunicó con algún otro miembro del equipo para quedar e ir al hospital. Era consciente que el que más sufría en esos momentos era Hinata; el tono de su voz y la manera en que respondió lo decía todo.

Cuando llegaron, Ukai se quedó en el mostrador hablando del tema con la enfermera para que le contase los detalles. Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, Kiyoko, Tanaka, Nishinoya y Yachi, la cual hizo todo lo posible para que su madre la dejase ir, se encontraban en la sala de espera.

—Están operando a Kageyama. —Informó el entrenador.

—¿Entonces todo irá bien? —Preguntó Nishinoya realmente preocupado y angustiado.

—Hay riesgos. —Respondió evadiendo la pregunta.

—¿Qué tipo de riesgos? —Interrogó Sugawara asustado.

—Pues, para ser exactos...

 **[…]**

La operación terminó. Un médico salió e informó que todo había ido bien, pero que aún no podían descartar aquel _"riesgo"._ Todos suspiraron al saber que al menos la cirujía no se había complicado. En ese momento llegó Hinata con la mirada cabizbaja.

—Debe descansar unas horas, pero luego podréis entrar. —Terminó por decir aquel doctor antes de irse.

Se hizo eterno. El tiempo parecía detenerse y avanzar cada vez más lento, hasta que avisaron que se podía entrar para ver al paciente. Los ojos de Hinata parecían recobrar su color. Fue el primero en entrar con la mayor ilusión.

—¡Kageyama! —Exclamó abalanzándose sobre el pelinegro. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. —Pensé que te había perdido.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Kageyama decidió responder. Desvió su mirada bastante nervioso y miró al pelirrojo.

—Lo siento, pero... ¿Nos conocemos?

 **[…]**

 ** _FIN_ **

* * *

**No me maten. *Huye*.**


End file.
